Operation: Z.E.R.O. (Codename: Animals Next Door)
'Operation: Z.E.R.O. '''is a Codename: Animals Next Door movie spoof of the Codename: Kids Next Door movie, Operation: Z.E.R.O. Plot The movie opens as Numbuh 1 is narrating, we then see massive factories covering the landscape of Britain and animal labor widespread. All of this is controlled by an evil old man later known as Jafar (though referred to as Pappy by his pet dolphins). However, one of his pet dolphins escapes a factory with his younger brother chasing him. The older brother climbs up a tree, while the younger brother climbs up to him telling him that he can't just run off in the middle of his shift and that "Pappy" will be angry not finding them. But the older brother decides just to let him, stating that they've been slaving away making tapioca for 11,000 days straight, and their owner does in sneer at them like he's the evil king of the world (which the little brother emphasizes that he is). The big brother states that he's tired of it and just wishes that they could fight back as he kicks the tree. His wish is granted when he opens a door and stumbles on to a strange chamber, which contains 2x4 Technology as well as the Book of AND, a legendary book that contains instructions on how to use said technology as well as information recorded by previous AND operatives. One of the sons plans to use these resources to rebel against Jafar while the other balks and runs away, stating that they have "zero" chance of defeating their owner. The dolphin who stays dons sunglasses similar to Numbuh 1's, declares that he'll show him "what the number zero can do," and leads a revolt, destroying the tapioca factories. However, Jafar finds out about his rebellion and gives him three seconds to go to his room, or else. With his fists swirling with energy, Jafar counts down malevolently. But once he reaches one, his pet dolphin shouts his number and fires a beam at his owner, decommissioning him and reverting him to a harmless old man. This leads to the "Seventh Age of the AND" with Numbuh 0 becoming the greatest AND operative of all time. However, as so much time has passed, many regard the story as mere make-believe, though Numbuh One believes the story to be true. The scene suddenly cuts to the present with Numbuh 1 telling the story, claiming that if he ever found the Book of AND, he would write only five words: "I am Animals Next Door". He is then given an order by Numbuh 86 to deliver to the Animals Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, a shrine to Numbuh 0 complete with the Recommissioning Module, a device capable of restoring decommissioned agents' memories. Much to Numbuh 1's frustration, his important delivery turns out to be an ice cream cone for its tour guide, Numbuh 101, who is an ultimate fan of Sector V and regularly breaks into Numbuh 1's room. As Numbuh 1 leaves, Numbuh 101 leads the new AND members through the museum. Midway into the tour, a coalition of AND villains suddenly attack the AND Museum while Stickybeard and his crew attack the Animals Next Door Moonbase. Sector V then gets ultra alerts from both the Museum and the Moonbase. Numbuh 1 disregards the latter, believing that Numbuh 86 is sending him on another ice cream delivery, heading back to the museum to save it. Just as they start fighting the villains off, they suddenly retreat back to the "convention center". Sector V then leaves also, which Numbuh 101 tries to look for a red marker to get their autographs. Unknown to everyone, the Recommissioning Module is missing. Sector V then returns to space, just as the Moonbase is going critical. Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 362 if they still have pretzel making capabilities, which is confirmed, he makes a daring plan. As his team sets the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. to self-destruct on a collision course to Stickybeard's flagship, the ''Sweet Victory, drawing all pirate ships to defend him, only to divert to the moonbase, where they blow a hole in its wall and gather a ton of pretzels. Numbuh 1 then sends the ship right into the Sweet Victory's cannon, where is spews salt all over the fleet, forcing them to retreat. As the AND repair their Moonbase, Numbuh 1 was scolded by Numbuh 362 for disobeying orders and responding to the Museum first. Numbuh 1 asserts that the museum is a priority, as it is a monument to Numbuh 0. Numbuh 362 snapped when the attack was a diversion, set by a single supervillain who coordinated all their enemies to attack them simultaneously. He only got lucky and since he is so hot headed and acts alone, she gives away his promotion to Global Tactical Officer to Numbuh 86. Then, Numbuh 101 calls to say that he failed to get an autograph, before mentioning the stolen Recommissioning Module, which he considers damaged; Numbuh 86 nervously agrees, but Numbuhs 1 and 362 can tells she is hiding something. Numbuh 86 confesses that the Module is repaired, which she used to recommission Sector V after Numbuh 274 turned traitor (from Operation: E.N.D.). Numbuh 1 then goes to retrieve the Module from the villains (despite Numbuh 362 and his team's warnings), but falls into a trap. Amy captures Numbuh 1 and, the rest of Sector V is captured by Shining Armor. Crocker using one of his boogers to activate the Module, restores the memories of his father, who turns out to be the infamous Jafar himself, making Number One believe that he is responsible. Jafar quickly usurps Crocker's position as leader of the AND villains, by calling Crocker a failure and telling him to leave stating that he only brought him back because he can't defeat the AND by himself. Jafar tells the villains that he will turn everyone who has ever been a kid into a Senior Citi-Zombie and make him mountains of tapioca to refuel him. While at first excited, the villains realize they were kids some point in their lives and try to run away. Jafar transforms Sideshow Bob by holding him with his touch. He infects Russ Cargill and Simone, and quickly, Vlad Plasmius is transformed by Russ Cargill while Jafar transforms all the villains at the Convention Base except for Shining Armor (Numbuh 274) who manages soon to escape. Amy flies into Jafar, and becomes a Senior Citi-Zombie. Numbuh 1 gives up, frustrated at himself that he ruined everything and leaves himself behind, while Numbuh 5 is transformed by Amy trying to protect her comrades. Soon, Jafar with his slave army transform a AND Treehouse into a giant Tapioca-Factory where the Senior Citi-Zombie slaves making tapioca pudding for him. Jafar spreads this to every continent globally, turns the world's population of animals into slaves, and transforms two thirds of the Animals Next Door treehouses into tapioca factories in only one hour. At the Moonbase, realizing the severity of the situation, Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 he has a device at Sector V Treehouse that can help build new Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits that protect them from the Senior Citi-Zombification. Numbuh 3 volunteers herself and Numbuh 4 to get it at the treehouse, meeting up with Rolly, who was later turned into a Citi-Zombie by Sideshow Bob. While avoiding a zombified Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 is transformed as well. She tells Numbuh 4 to kiss her in a dark room and manages to transform him through a kiss. As the AND transform one by one, Numbuh 1 quickly becomes hard-pressed to survive as the last active AND member. But with some encouragement from Numbuh 101, Numbuh 1 got up on his feet and decided to track down Numbuh 0, their last chance of hope. Back at Moonbase which is now under attack by Jafar's Citi-Zombies, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 2 try to contact Numbuh 3 and 4, only to find out they were transformed as well. Numbuh 362 orders Numbuh 2 to fix the Birthday Suits without his device and told Numbuh 86 to guard while she fights off with a Citi-Zombie Numbuh 60. Unfortunately, she is infected. Once Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 are zombified, Numbuh 362 declares the AND destroyed. As the villains cheer, Jafar roars that it is not the time to celebrate. The villains point out that he defeated the AND, controls all the world's villains and he has all the tapioca he can eat; Jafar pushes this off, stating that he must destroy the only thing that could oppose him: the Book of AND before his reign will be permanent. When animals read it, they discover the only thing more powerful than even Jafar: hope. Jafar swears that this time, he will destroy the book utterly. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 begins to track down Numbuh 0 in hopes of recommissioning him with AND Tracker, finally tracking Numbuh 0 to his very own home, and comes to the shocking realization that his father is Numbuh 0. After entering the Treasure Chamber of Coolness, Numbuh 1 recommissions Numbuh 0 and informs him about Jafar's plans and the status of the entire world. On the move to find allies, Numbuh 0 takes Numbuh 1 to Crocker's house, where it is revealed that Crocker is Numbuh 0's dolphin brother, making Crocker Numbuh 1's uncle and Jafar his actual grandowner. It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Sharks from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z the numbuh's (0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5), who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone right. The Module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Numbuh 1 and Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh 0 and Crocker stay behind to face Jafar. Jafar is glad to see his eldest son but looked down on the other, who attempts to asserts that he's more evil than his brother, only to be blasted by Jafar. Crocker then gets angry, recreating his human disguise but then chickens out again, leaving Numbuh 0 to deal with Jafar. Jafar demands that his son behave for once and asks for him to fetch him the Book of AND; Numbuh 0 refuses to budge. Enraged, Jafar declares that the only mistake he made was giving his own pet dolphin a choice and engages his pet dolphin, slowly agifying him. On the Moonbase, Numbuh 1 and Sector Z manage to defeat the zombified Sector V,, and maneuver the moon to face Earth. Unfortunately, Sector Z revert back to their evil selves and attack Numbuh 1. On Earth, Jafar acknowledges Numbuh 0's impressive resistance but states that he can't stand against him forever; he stands "zero" of a chance; Numbuh 0 acknowledges this, also stating that his son is Numbuh 1. At that moment, Numbuh 1 manages to defeat the DSFDTL, sending them to space in a escape pod, but not before the targeting system is destroyed. Numbuh 1 switches to manual targeting, but it requires four other members to operate. Fortunately, Numbuh 2's suits are able to partially reverse Jafar's aging effects, and Sector V uses the weapon to literally drop the entire Moonbase on top of Jafar, just as he found the Book of AND in Numbuh 0's back pocket. Jafar survives the giant impact, but is lured into the Decommissioning Chamber by Numbuh 0, which results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Jafar defeated, the world turns back to normal as the Senior Citi-Zombies transform back into their normal, harmless selves. However, when Numbuh 1 attempts to Recommission Numbuh 0 once again, it immediately falls apart. He comes across a recorded message from Numbuh 0 telling him that he has destroyed the Recommissioning Module and that he would rather not have his memories restored so that he could complete his greatest mission of all: being a good father to his son. He declares Numbuh 1 keeper of the book and advises him to write new stories in it. One month later, the existence of Numbuh 0 is public knowledge and considered fact. The Moonbase has been completely rebuilt and is larger and better than the previous one. It also now contains a massive statue honoring Numbuh 0. Numbuh 1, who now has possession of the Book of AND, writes his entry into the book. The entry consists of only five words: "We are Animals Next Door." The movie ends with Numbuh 1 revealing the entire (presumably) AND around him. Cast * Numbuh 1 - Daniel Alexander Dolphin (The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer) * Numbuh 2 - T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Numbuh 3 - Duck (Little Bear) * Numbuh 4 - Private (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Numbuh 5 - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Monty Uno/Numbuh 0 - Delfy (Delfy and his Friends) * Numbuh 362 - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Numbuh 86 - Angie (Shark Tale) * Numbuh 101 - Willy (Free Willy: The Animated Series) * Numbuh 363 - Marty (Madagascar) * Numbuh 83 - Grace (Home on the Range) * Numbuh 84 - Bailey (Finding Dory) * Tommy Gilligan - Rolly (101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Numbuh 274 - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cree Lincoln - Amy (Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs) * Father - Mr. Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) * Benedict Uno - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * The Delightful Children From Down The Lane - Mr. Ice and his shark gang (The Legend of the Titanic) * The Toiletnator - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * Knightbrace - Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Gramma Stuffum - Granny May (Wordgirl) * Mr. Boss - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) * Stickybeard - Burgerbeard (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Crazy Old Cat Lady - Simone (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) * Grandfather - Genie Jafar (Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar) * Sector Z - Lenny (Shark Tale), Julius (Sea Level), Mr. Bite (The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer), Destiny (Finding Dory), and Chomper (Rainbow Fish) Category:Codename Kids Next Door Spoofs